my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooper
Article is currently under complete revision. Please stand by and don’t edit, thanks! Powers and Abilities Cooper is a fairly strong mii. He has knocked out many opponents in both Swordplay and Boxing. He has a strong punch and swing, and is an experienced swordsman. In Mario Kart, he is a heavyweight character who drives the Offroader. He is also extraordinarily intelligent, outsmarting even the wisest opponents and calculating the best moves. He was first shown to be an ace pilot in Wii Sports Resort. Friends and Foes Cooper is somewhat reserved and dislikes large crowds. His best friend Sophie shares common traits with him, and he's very protective of his friend. Among other friends are Patrick, who shares jokes and intelligence with him, Alyssa, who is a strange but very funny mii, and Nathan, who is very strong and athletic and willing to join him in sports. Pet Peeves Cooper dislikes it when others say mean things about anything else, even inanimate objects. He's also been known to abruptly become angered. As an Opponent His first appearance in Wii Sports puts him in only 2 sports, Tennis and Boxing. While he is a pro level opponent in Tennis, he is not overly experienced. In Boxing, he has a very high skill level ranging from 2007-2187. He is able to punch quicker than other opponents and can also do more damage with a strong punch. You can use his Black Boxing Gloves after you've beaten him. They give you a faster attack speed. In Wii Sports Resort, Cooper only appears in the Swordplay events. In Swordplay Duel, he is a high-leveled opponent at a level of 2710. He uses a purple sword like champion Matt, but his armour is also purple. If he successfully defends an attack, he will slash so quickly at you that he is guaranteed a hit. Be patient and take him out with powerful hits. In Swordplay Showdown, he occasionally (but very rarely) appears as a purple enemy on reverse stages. His only permanent appearance is on the 36th stage of the mystery stages. His stage is Cooper's Lair. He will have a few "guards" in front of him. Defeat them and you will engage him. Just like a normal boss enemy, he has 3 hearts, but unlike other boss enemies, he deals 1.5 hearts of damage. Defeat him to unlock stage 37 of the mystery courses, the Stage Mashup. His most recent appearance was in the Streetpass Mii Plaza game Warrior's Way. He is the ruler of the twenty-seventh country on the second continent. He has an army of 11,000,000 and has 2 infantry units and 1 cavalry unit. Unlike most other enemy monarchs, he cannot be spied on. Cooper is set to appear in the 2017 3DS game Miitopia. He will be a supporting character. Personality and Traits Cooper is known to be very friendly, a trait he shares with Zoey. He has a short temper, and is always up for a challenge. He loves leading things, and will help people who need it. When he does school projects, he likes to do it alone, or be the leader in a group. Trivia * His name means "Barrel Maker" * He is the only Mii who has successfully flown through Stillwater Grotto. Most others have crashed. * For some reason, his Swordplay match is during the night. He's one of two miis with a night match. More trivia coming soon Gallery Cooper.jpg|Cooper's current appearance Cooper2008.jpg|Cooper's first appearance from 2007-2009 CooperBfirst.jpg|Cooper during his first ever Boxing match CooperSwordplay.jpg|Cooper in Swordplay SwordplayTie.jpg|Well, that wasn't supposed to happen! CooperSSB.jpg|Cooper in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U CooperMarioKart.jpg|Cooper in Mario Kart 8 Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:High Pages Category:Wii Party U Miis